


Years Apart

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business was running smooth. The world is at his fingertips. One thing is missing though. One thing was always missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Apart

The blond man sighed looking out the window messing with the simple gold band around his middle finger. There was a knock at the door. With out thinking he called out to the sound of it creaking open.

"Parvis? I told you you were free to go back to your band if you wanted."

"Oh is that where he went? I thought something was missing in this big building."

Strife's heart jumped into his throat as he tried to keep his professional voice up still looking out towards the sky.

"Well all he was was free labor. And pretty terrible labor at that. Parvis couldn't accept that so I sent him away." he said continuing to fiddle with the ring. "Is there anything I can do for you Xephos?" He heard the scrapping of a picture frame. He suppressed a flinch forgetting he'd left the picture face down on his desk.

"You're married Will?" he heard the man ask and against his better judgement he let his heart sink and his voice crack slightly.

"Yeah was. I lost him years ago." he glanced to the side as he heard the picture being put down followed by the sounds of footsteps. His skin prickled slightly hearing the clinking of glasses from his alcohol cabinet.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking I mean." came the question followed by the sound of liquid being poured. Strife went back to watching the sky placing his hands in his lap. He could clearly see the ship take off, hear the promises of being home in a few months at most, the message from the general saying he was MIA.

"War. He was deployed to war. I stayed home to watch my ever expanding corporation. He went missing on his way to join his scouting party." he said simply remembering the lonely nights watching his communicator. The transporter always filled with notes of condolence and food from their friends and family. The final message that the search had been given up and he was presumed dead.

"That's rough. Forgive me but I didn't know you were well...you know."

"Gay?" he asked the iciness in his voice reappeared. It had first started sounding like that when he denied his own ship to try to find him himself.

"Y...yeah that. Sorry friend." he heard a soft clink telling him he'd put the glass down. "Did they ever find him? I mean a scouting party isn't very small."

Strife closed his eyes. He remembered bribing those close to the general to get him the last known coordinates of his husband's distress beacon. Paying off the rocket engineers to get him a rocket and a pilot. Promising his parents and in-laws that he'd stay in contact before leaving on a life altering journey.

"No. The distress beacon went out before they could pinpoint him. I on the other hand..." he paused hearing impatient footsteps. He gulped slightly as his voice cracked. "I did."

"You did?" the footsteps paused. "I'm sorry for asking but did I know this person Strife? I mean from college." Strife paused in a quick response having heard something in the man's voice. It was hard to describe. An almost lighten sound behind the question and the change in name. He'd said his true first name from home. No one knew that.

"Yeah you could say that." He took a deep breath before turning in the chair. His breath hitched slightly seeing the large smile on the man's face. "Phos?" he asked hating hearing his own shaking voice. Wanting to stay composed.

"Hey Strofe it's been a while hasn't it?" The man's voice was thick with an accent the blond had thought was long forgotten. Strife gave a watery chuckle. He simply nodded getting up heading to him.


End file.
